Randoms
by SparroeOrtiz78
Summary: Things I've written for Puckleberry but won't complete because I'm lazy or lost the muse for it If anything inspires you, you can have it.
1. Beauty and the Beast

_**Beauty and the Beast**_

**Puck**

Puck stood at his locker talking to Finn when he felt tension in the air and stiffened. He looked around for the source only to find the same kids he saw every day. He shook the feeling off and told Finn to go to class they would discuss the engagement later.

He was walking to the Nurse's Office when he saw a girl that he had never seen before which was very rare in this little town. She was looking down at a piece of paper and mumbling to herself. He noticed her tight jeans, timberland boots, and white tee shirt with a purple flannel shirt over it. She had long chocolate brown hair that was up in a high pony-tail.

"Excuse me Miss are you lost?" He walked up to her with his famous smirk. She was tiny and had to look up at him.

She smiled at him. He was taken aback by how pretty she was. "Yes I'm new here. This isn't the first time I've gotten lost today to be honest."

He watched as her hand started playing with a necklace around her throat. "Where are you going maybe I could help?"

She handed him her schedule. He glanced over it; she was in three of his five classes. "English with Miss Pillsbury. Come on this one is upstairs." She followed him and he noticed she didn't try to flirt with him at all.

They stopped in front of the door, "I didn't get your name." She took her paper back smiling at him.

"I didn't get yours either so fair is fair." She reached for the door handle but he stopped her.

"Puck. Noah Puckerman. You'll hear it a lot in this town just remember who I was today." She smiled at him.

"Well _Puck _my name's Rachel Berry and you won't be hearing my name ever." She walked into classroom leaving a surprised Puck.

**Rachel**

She was surprised he didn't smell Hunter on her or maybe it was her size that always threw people off. She was nervous and it was more than first day jitters.

She had woken up to her dad's truck stopping out in front of the school. "Have a good day baby Blaine'll pick you." She smiled at her father as she hopped out just another school on a long list. She looked up at the building remembering why they were here.

_Flashback_

Blaine, Leroy and Rachel were sitting in a hotel room. They were discussing new cases; Blaine pointed at a spot on the map. "Sebastian said no Hunter goes into this town not even to pass through alone. I think we should check it out."

Rachel looked at their father. "Yeah okay but I think while we're there we'll take a little vacation okay?" They nodded but Rachel had to ask.

"What do you know about this place?" She glanced at her brother before meeting her father's eyes.

He sighed. "It's protected and we technically aren't allowed to go there without asking the Elders. I'll call them. We need a place to stay and rest for a while."

_End Flashback_

They weren't allowed to hunt, their weapons had to stay hidden at all times and they weren't allowed to talk to the Pack at all. She hadn't broken that rule he had. She was walking out of the school after five classes of boredom. She bounced down the steps as she saw her brother's bike parked at the curb.

She didn't feel the eyes on her as she quickly walked to the boy in black jeans and a Carhart jacket. He handed her a helmet, she hopped on the back and left the gawkers behind.

They arrived at the hotel that was just inside city limits. Blaine waited for her to get off before dismounting his Dyna. "How was your day, did you see the _weres_?" He said it in a whispered voice.

She laughed. "Yeah, I saw a lot of them actually. I just wish I could hang out in bed all day like you do." She said it with fluttering lashes making fun of him.

"Hey I worked on my bike and I cleaned all the weapons." She walked into the hotel and there laid every weapon they owned on the bed.

"No you didn't I see blood on the machete." She threw her bag on the floor; she had homework but what was the point.

He groaned and picked up the weapon and started cleaning it again. She watched him until she heard a knock on the door. Blaine cussed and started moving stuff. "Chill I got it."

She opened the door and stepped out without looking up. "How can I help you?" She looked up into hazel eyes _shit_.

He smiled down at her. "My mom sent me over here with some food for your family." He was smiling at her.

"Um Thanks." She took the containers from his hands feeling uneasy about this if her father saw he'd kick her ass. "Tell your mother we appreciate it but she really doesn't have to."

He nodded at her. "I will. Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" She shook her head.

"Um no actually I'm not going to school tomorrow thanks for asking though." He nodded at her before leaving. She watched him walk across the parking lot to a red Ford truck.

She went back inside to find Blaine staring at her with an open mouth. "That was one. What was he doing here?"

She moved the containers so he would notice them. "His mom sent food over." Blaine hopped over the bed to grab them. She pulled them away. "Go get a plate you animal."

**Puck**

He didn't know why he offered to take the plates to the Berry family but it had been worth it when she had walked out. He had noticed that she didn't look happy to see him but still smiled at him. When she came out of the room he smelled blood, Axe, and her, it took him off guard.

He didn't know why her room smelled like that and wasn't going to ask her. She looked kind of nervous and kept glancing behind him or toward the road. The next day he noticed she wasn't there so she hadn't lied about not coming to school. He went into the choir room and heard something he never thought he'd hear.

"My abuela said that they asked the Elders for permission to stay and they agreed." Santana was sitting next to Brittany. Puck took his seat next to Quinn who smiled at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" They all looked at him shocked he didn't know what was going on for once.

Quinn answered first. "That new girl is a Hunter and her family is staying here for a while apparently the Elders owe the older man something."

Puck became angry he finally realized why she had looked at him like that. "You've got to be fucking kidding me." He stood up grabbing his book bag and left the room.

He headed for the hotel where the Berry's were staying only to find an empty room. He called his mom. "Hey ma where did the Berry's move to?"

He heard his mother sigh. "They're not here to hurt us Noah relax. The daughter is healing from something and Leroy called in a favor from us. To answer your question they moved into the house across the street from us so we could keep an eye on them."

He hung up growling and went home. Pulling in the driveway he got out and looked across the street where he saw a bike and an old Dodge truck. He also saw Rachel standing outside on the phone and pacing. He took a deep breath; he could smell her and undertones of blood.

He started to head across the street when he saw her father come out of the door with a smile on his face. He heard the man ask, "How is he?"

Rachel smiled at him as she placed the phone in her back pocket. "Okay. Keeps wanting to know if I'm still losing a lot of blood."

"And?" The man walked down the steps toward the truck dropping the tailgate. He noticed that both were easy and laughing like they were used to being so close to death.

She shrugged and moved toward her father. "It stops and starts but you know how hard and long it takes for these things to heal." She reached for a box but her father grabbed her hands.

"Go sit down. Rest, I got it. Baby girl." He decided to introduce himself and let this man know he was being watched. He jogged across the street.

"Hey man you need help?" He asked it without inflection in his tone. The man who was muscular and had Rachel's eyes looked at him.

"Yeah if you don't mind, Rachel'll show you were to put them. Oh by the way I'm Leroy, Puck." Leroy walked off with two boxes. He picked up two of the boxes.

"Lead the way princess." He watched as her left arm crossed her body like she was holding something in. She walked into the house with him right behind her and took him to the kitchen. He went back out to the truck and met her at the door and followed her down the hall to an office like room. He was about to head out when he heard Leroy shout, "That's it. Rachel put the office stuff away first."

He watched as she pulled a box cutter out of her pants pocket and cut open a box. She placed the cutter down on a desk and started pulling books out and placing them on shelves. "Here let me." He said it because he saw her wince when her elbow hit her stomach. "Does your dad have a certain way he wants these?"

She sighed. "Yeah by race and then the year the book was written." He raised an eyebrow and looked her. "I know you know so don't even play act with me right down."

He nodded and did as she said with the books. He saw her sit in the floor and open the other box. He finished and saw that she had folders piled up on each side of her. "What are those?"

"All the cases we've worked on. Some are before me and my brother. I've separated the still open and the closed ones. Will you put these on the desk?" He took them, from what he could see there was only ten folders. He placed them down and waited form her to hand him the others which she did and told him to place in a file cabinet behind them.

**Rachel**

She couldn't help the fact she almost passed out. It had been a long day and she didn't eat lunch. So when she stood up from the floor and started toward the kitchen; her knees buckling from wasn't a big surprise to her. She woke up to Hazel eyes staring down at her.

"These scratches aren't going to heal without the proper herbs. My Nana should have them. I can't believe she's survived this long." That was Noah no Puck. She frowned.

"Yeah we were pleasantly surprised when she woke up without a fever. The bleeding slowed but that's about it. The wounds look infected and won't close. She'll have scars." That was Blaine.

"Why did she go to school if it's this bad?" Puck asked she could hear the frown in his voice.

"The Elders wanted her to and I couldn't disagree or they wouldn't have allowed us to come here." Her father's voice was rough. She felt a hand on her forehead. She shifted, groaning and felt the pain shoot up her back.

She opened her eyes and that's when she saw the hazel eyes looking down at her. "Does it feel like your bones are shifting?"

She sat up pushing the boys away from her. "No. I moved wrong that's all." He father moved forward.

"We need you to be honest with us so we can help you." She shook her head and placed a hand on her stomach.

"No my bones aren't shifting it feels like my wounds keep reopening." She noticed the relief flood Puck's eyes as she said that.

"You should be okay then I'll go see my Nana and get you those herbs." They watched as he stood up and left.


	2. Fallen Star

She'd been doing this for years. She'd been on Broadway for a while but the auditions were rare if any. So instead of begging or living on the street she got a 'real' job.

Her friend Joey had suggested it. Joey worked there so that made Rachel more comfortable but stripping was something you ever get used to, you just become jaded.

Tea was an upper end strip joint but that didn't make it any less sleazy. Sometimes it made Rachel sick to her stomach that this is what her life was reduced to.

The good thing about her job was the flexible hours and the money. She could pay rent and buy shoes. She didn't use her money like the other girls did, come on she might get naked for complete strangers but she didn't do drugs.

Tonight was a regular night she didn't know that any big names were coming in. She was glad she was acting as waitress tonight, Saturdays got a little crazy.

She was flirting with the bartender and he was commenting on the theme for tonight, "Babe you could of most dif been a rockstar. Who are you channeling tonight?"

She grinned and leaned over the bar so he could see down the corset, "The Runaways. Don't I look like Joan Jett?" He grinned at her, "Sing me Cherry Bomb." She walked away laughing with her order.

She was half way through her shift when Joey said they needed her in the VIP section. "Why?" She asked the leggy blonde who shrugged. "I have no clue I think Vic said something about special request."

She was confuse so she just placed her tray behind the bar and went to the VIP room. She smiled at Vic the security guard and she pushed opened the door.

As she walked to the back she got just a little nervous, she rarely got requested. As she pushed aside the curtain her heart stopped. She felt like running but stayed to glare at the boy no the man in front of her.

His Mohawk was long gone and his hazel eyes held mischief in them. He smiled at her, "Hey Berry long time no see." She moved into the room, she knew he was star now. He had an eight million dollar contract.

She stood in front of him now, "Yeah well really haven't had time to check my e-mail." He grinned up at her, "Maybe you just don't what the Gleeks to know about this." He plucked her garter belt.

"Not all of us can be you Noah," She was now leaning down so she was only inches from his face. She placed her hands on his thighs. "Some of us don't get our big breaks. Some of us struggled to feed ourselves for months. So excuse me if I'm not on the correct path."

He was looking at her lips and licking his, "Don't you have a job to do?" She sat in his lap and grinded down, "Do you mean this?" He hissed and gripped her hips.

His eyes were on her the whole time as she danced in his lap. She started to untie the corset when he grabbed her hands, "Don't. Go get your stuff Rachel. You're quitting tonight. I can't sit here and know that you do this for other guys. I will take care of you until you get a role on Broadway."

She stared at him, "What?" "You heard me Rachel." She shook her head, "Noah I don't need you to take care of me I'm doing just fine." He snorted.

"Yeah stripping for rich bankers is doing just fine. Go get your shit Rachel." Suddenly his tone of voice changed, "Please Rachel please I can't leave here knowing this is what you had to do to survive please."

She stood up off his lap holding on to the ties of her costume, "Noah I haven't seen you in years you just can't come here and tell me what to do."

He stepped toward her, "Rachel what's your stripper name?" She blinked at him, "Maria." He smirked at her, "That's what I thought go get your stuff and meet me out front or I'll carry you."


	3. SOA

He was zipped up his jeans and did up his belt buckle looking over his shoulder at the brunette laying across the bed covered only by a sheet watching him. He smiled; he was fucking the head bitch and he was a fucking loser compared to her boyfriend. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, grabbed his jacket but before he opened the door he turned back to look at her. She rose up on her elbows raising an eyebrow, "I already asked you to stay and you said no; so what do you want?"

"Can I ask you something and don't get smart." She nodded. He leaned against the door, "If I wasn't dating Quinn and you weren't with Finn would you tell people about us?" She cocked her head at him, "You know what don't, don't answer that." He turned the door knob and was almost out of the room before she blocked his way holding the sheet against her.

"Let me answer before you get pissed for something I didn't say. Yes I would. I'll tell them now if that's what you want but you said this stays between us. So don't get pissed at me because of a rule you made up, Noah." She gripped the sheets and looked up into his face.

He scuffed, "I don't believe you."

She dropped the sheet, "Believe whatever you want baby but I'm a good girl or I was; I'm honest when it comes to us. Tell me if you want this or if it's over because I'm not going to wait forever. Finn's promised me a ring after graduation."

He was looking at her body, "Yeah, I bet that made you wet. I'm not him babe. I can't be him."

She pressed against him, "I never asked you to. I'm just letting you know, it's okay to let me down if that's what this is about. Don't pick a fight with me, leave me with something good."

He dropped his jacket, "Oh yeah something good huh?" He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him giggling, "How about mind blowing?" He laid her down on the bed and kissed her and ran his hands over her body making notes and remembering the way she feels because tonight was the last time. She was too good for him and his criminal ways. Fuck she had a boyfriend who was captain of the fucking football team where as he was in a fucking gang.

He focused on her hands running down his tattooed back, trailing to his belt buckle and then his zipper. She pushed down his jeans to his knees, looking up into his eyes, "Fuck Me." He gulped.

Her hand slid down his stomach grabbing him firmly and guiding him into her. He watched as she bit her lip and then let out a rush of air from between her lips as he filled her to the hilt. He waited for her to adjust before pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back in causing her to moan. He kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip as he thrust. Her legs pulled him closer and her hands gripped his biceps, "Oh god please." He slammed into her hard causing her to jerk. He pounded into her over and over watching as sweat drops started pooling between her breasts. He grinned as her hands moved from his arms to his neck pulling him close.

She held him as her muscles clenched around him. Her breath was hot in his ear. He heard her mumbling his name over and over like a prayer. Her nails dragged down his back, he didn't stop her this time, he wanted her mark and he didn't care. She bit his shoulder to muffle the scream she released as she came. He thrust one more time before following her. He clasped on top of her. He laid there as she ran her fingers through the hairs at his neck. Her other hand was tracing the tattoo on his back. Once he caught his breath he pushed up looking down at her, she smiled up at him before kissing his lips. She whispered as she pulled back, "bye." It was kind of sad and made him want to stay but he pulled out and stood from the bed. He pulled up his jeans, grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door without turning around because he felt like he was leaving a little piece of him behind.

Two months and he was jonesing for the girl he'd left on that bed. He was standing at his locker with Chang talking about what they were going to do after school. He was only half listening to what the boy was saying as he watched the hall for a glimpse of the girl. He knew Chang thought he had a thing for the Latina she hung out with but no he liked the HBIC. She was a good girl and no one knew he got her to cuss regularly behind closed doors. He got his wish because there she came with Finn in tow.

He could see the tension in her shoulders and knew something was wrong because when she was cheating on Finn she could hide it. Right now she looked pissed and Finn looked like a kicked puppy. He watched as she walked past him not meeting his eye like she used to. He bumped Chang and nodded toward the couple, "What's up with them?" Chang smiled, "Tina told me the golden couple is falling apart." Puck looked at the boy like he was crazy, "What?"

"Yeah man she said they were fighting about something called Drizzle or some shit." He frowned and Chang laughed, "I know man what the fuck is a Drizzle?" He shrugged and went to class. He sat in algebra staring at the back of her head, she was the only reason he was passing and he like being able to see her so he came to math and did his work. He stopped listening to the teacher once he realized he already knew how to do what Mr. Hopps was showing. He thought about the night they first started talking.

He was at a party because Chang dragged him he hated going to high school parties. He had grabbed a red cup and had made the rounds before heading outside. He noticed there was a swing in between two tables so he headed that way. He found a brunette in shorts and a tank top with a bottle of ember liquid laying on the swing. Once she saw him she sat up but he shook his head, "Naw its cool." She rolled her eyes, "Oh is the big bad biker scared to sit with Virgin Mary."

He nearly spit out his beer. He wiped his mouth and sat down, "So you really are a virgin?" He watched her out the corner of his eye, "No." There was no emotion behind her words. He watched as she put the bottle to her lips and said, "Problem in Paradise?" She huffed, "Why does everyone think we're prefect? He cheats and I'm a bitch. How is that perfect?" He blinked at her, "You know he cheats but you're still with him?" She rolled her eyes, "Yeah because I'm supposed to be. Ugh and you and Quinn's supposed to be together and you guys are. Likes and likes."

She stood and he noticed she was barefoot as she walked across the yard, "Hey were you going?" She laughed, "None of your god damn business Puck." He hopped out of the swing and took off after her, "It's not safe for you to be out here by yourself." She laughed, "Please I've walked home from here by myself." He stared at the back of her head as she walked off before calling out, "Where are you shoes?" She pointed at the steps, he grabbed them and then walked to her, "Put them on we're going for a ride."

She sat on the grass putting them on; he was a little shocked that she didn't look afraid of him like he thought she would. He helped her stand once she had them on. He pulled her by her hand to the front of the house to where his bike was parked. He sat and cranked it up, "Ready?" She put the bottle to her lips one more time before dropping it in the grass and getting on the bike behind him. She wrapped her arms around him; he adjusted them so that they were only a few inches above where he really wanted them.

He smirked when she didn't move them and took off down the street motor roaring around them. He pulled up to the curb, she climbed off the back and he watched as she pulled her shorts down to cover her ass. "Come on babe." She took the hand he offered as he got off the bike. He walked up the sidewalk with a grin on his face, to him he was proving a point but in all honesty he'd wanted her since he met her at temple. She followed him into the house which was empty because it was a Friday night.


End file.
